


See Me

by IcyDeath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, five sentence filler, guardians are not there, jack in a vulnerable state, just a lot angst okay?, questioning of existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You get five sentences to write about whatever. Any prompt, any pairing. Go.</p><p>--</p><p>Basically, what Jack does to be seen and what happens when no one sees him still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me

He screams, he cries, he jumps, he smiles, he laughs, he talks, he whispers, and grumbles but no one looks, no one sees, no one _believes_ and that's all it takes for him to fall on his knees, shoulders heaving, sobs heart wrenching, as he curls on himself shivering and gasping as people, unknowing people's feet pass through his body, _through him, through his existence ._

_"See me. "_

His words comes out in a sad little tune, a whisper of dreams weaved and torn throughout one hundred and thirty three years of long existence with no friend or foe or lover or family. And in the end, it's better if he had said nothing at all for no single person even stopped or looked down at the sad, thin boy curled on the pavement, as Jack lies there, dull blue eyes unseeing and disturbingly vacant as he thinks that maybe...

_... he doesn't even exist at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Round 3 Prompt: You get five sentences to write about whatever. Any prompt, any pairing. Go.  
> I forgot I made an account here, I guess I can start my random posting days now :P
> 
> And yeah, I'm new to this and I basically have no idea of what I've done..
> 
> And since the url tags doesn't seem to be working for me, or I just forgot them, the link to the prompt is here:  
> http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=3976789#cmt3976789
> 
> There are like 7 other fills there and they're all an interesting read. Really.


End file.
